Assimilated
by Lady Razeli
Summary: CONTENT WARNING: This is for 18 and Mature. First time story between Seven and Janeway as they come together for the first time. A/n: I apologize for my writing I couldn't really figure how to end it properly.


Assimilated

By

Lady Razeli

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Star Trek: Voyager.

CONTENT WARNING: This is for 18 and Mature. This story contains strong language, a sexual relationship between two consenting adult women.

Captain Kathryn Janeway awoke groggily another day in the Delta Quadrant with no way to the Alpha Quadrant in sight as usual. How much longer could they all take this, she didn't know. As much as Neelix annoyed her at times he certainly had a knack for raising moral simply because it was out of the norm . Kathryn's mind slipped to the young borg she had released from captivity not too long ago. They had, had a rocky relationship so far, but now things were boiling down to her relief and displeasure. She found the ex-borg very interesting and to chagrin very sexy. An annoying beeping noise took her out of her thoughts of the ex-drone.

"Coffee," She groaned as her alarm went off. She had to be on deck thirty minutes, but she was simply useless without her coffee and made it a point to get up thirty minutes early so that she could enjoy it thoroughly with no interruptions. She got up and dragged herself into the sonic shower before stepping out five minutes later she went over to the replicator.

"Coffee black," She ordered the machine. She groaned as it came out cold, she took it over to a little heating pan that B'Elanna had built for her birthday. Best gift she had ever received concerning their circumstances, but she'd never admit that to Neelix of course. He thought everything he did was God's light shining from his ass. She took her coffee and a pad and sat in her chair. Of course she was reading up on Seven's progress as she always did to see how she was assimilating in to the crew. She looked at Seven's picture for a moment and her mind drifted to the way Seven's body suit displayed her every curve. She bit her lip at the thought of running her hands over it.

She found one hand moving down the pants of her uniform stroking her clit softly at first as she continued to run her hands over Seven's thighs from behind and then she was pulling the body suit off her shoulders exposing smooth flesh and she stroke a little harder. She was just imagining her lips making their way to Seven's nipple when Chakotay's voice broke through on the intercom.

"Captain, you're needed on the bridge," Chakotay told her knowing full well that she was awake at this hour. Kathryn's eyes snapped open as her fantasy was ruined. With a silent groaned she removed her hand from own nipple and picked up her badge. She pushed it.

"I'll be there in ten minutes commander," Kathryn told him. She hit her badge again and returned to her fantasy if she couldn't finish her morning coffee she would damn sure finish herself morning fuck. She had just twirled her nipple when Chakotay's voice returned killing her mood.

"Captain you'll want to be here now." She banged the back of her head against the chair and removed her hand from her nipple once more.

"I'll be right there." She pulled her hand out of her pants and tucked her shirt in muttering about the captain never getting any time to fuck herself properly or enjoy a cup of coffee. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being the Captain, because she definitely did she found being Captain a very rewarding position most of the time, but sometimes it had bad timing like a little kid having a nightmare. She put on her jacket and badge before grabbing her now warm coffee and heading straight for the bridge.

"Deck One." The lift went up to deck one. She entered.

"Captain on deck!" Harry exclaimed. They all saluted her. She nodded to them and they relaxed.

"To what do I owe this call Chakotay?" Kathryn asked him as she took her seat in the Captain's chair crossing her legs. It was the only thing she could do to keep the lingering feeling of having touched herself at bay.

"This captain, it's a borg ship destroyed." She perked up interested.

"Can we salvage anything from the wreckage?" She asked immediately.

"Seven's scanning the wreckage now," he told her. The mention of Seven made her all wet again. If they weren't in any danger she realized it might be time she done something about her attraction to Seven, she was after all assimilating and how does one assimilate without experiencing all the good it had to offer. She shook her head she was being a pervert. She couldn't force herself on Seven, if she couldn't control herself that was her problem. She had Seven had built a sort of trust, she couldn't throw all that away she was the captain.

"Captain I have finished scanning the wreckage," Seven told her.

"Go ahead Seven."

"The wreckage was destroyed approximately two weeks ago, salvage crews from the borg have already collected anything that was remotely salvageable."

"Can you tell what destroyed them? Kathryn asked her before sipping her coffee. She was trying to keep herself in the present Seven had a very blunt way of speaking and it simply turned Kathryn on. It wasn't helping that she had been interrupted by Chakotay this morning, at least than she would have been able to concentrate, but coming to the bridge already horny never did her any favors.

"I have determined…Captain that they must have malfunctioned."

"Well if there's nothing to salvage I suggest we move along than don't you?" Kathryn asked them not expecting an answer as Tom began move the ship forward through the debris steadily. She stood up. "I want continuous scans for any borg activity I'll be in my ready room." She walked out quickly and into her office. She immediately lay on her couch for a moment finishing her coffee. With regret she stood up and began the day's paperwork.

"Oh Captain I just wanted to bring you some fresh coffee," Neelix told her. Kathryn nodded a thank you to Neelix as he shuffled over and poured coffee into her empty cup.

"Thank you Neelix."

"You're welcome Captain and I hope you're ready for the party tonight?"

"Party?" Kathryn asked confused. Neelix chuckled, one hand touching his round belly.

"Well I'm sorry Captain, but morale has been low lately so I decided to throw a feast for everyone to enjoy tonight. It's gotten people real excited. I'm sure the liquor will flow tonight though." Kathryn raised an eyebrow at the mention of alcohol. It had been a while since she had enjoyed it and it did promise a good night's rest after it. She smiled.

"All right Neelix that sounds like a wonderful idea, I will try to finish all my work so I can be there."

"Wonderful!" He went out hurrying back to his preparations for the party. She sipped her coffee.

"oooh so good." She sipped some more and with new energy returned to her work. She barely set foot on the bridge that day except to pretend to actually be needed on the bridge. She wondered awhile and thought about challenging Seven to a game of Velocity. She did always look cute in her outfit. Before she knew it she was in the astrometrics lab where Seven was working. The door had hardly closed behind her when Seven turned slightly to note her presence. Kathryn walked forward, she was here now she may as well ask.

"Can I help you with anything Captain?" Seven turned around her tall frame shadowing Kathryn's. It took all her will power not to let her eyes roam Seven's beautiful form. Instead she got lost in her gorgeous eyes..

"Relax Seven," Kathryn told her softly. Seven seemed to relax slightly but not by much. Kathryn had noticed the way she often got more tense when she was around as opposed to others. Kathryn shook herself out of her thoughts.

"What can I do for you Captain?" Seven asked again.

"I thought perhaps you would like to join me for a game of velocity before Neelix's party."

"Well I have work to finish here in Astrometrics."

"When do you think you'll be done?"

"I have calculated that it will at least take me thirty more minutes to finish my work here Captain." Seven turned around and began to return to her work. Kathryn openly admired her flat ass.

"Well perhaps in thirty minutes you can join me for Velocity."

"That seems like an insufficient use of time today I could begin tomorrow's work."

"Seven, you don't have too, you are trying assimilate yes?" Seven stopped working and looked at Captain Kathryn again.

"Yes, I am doing my best to assimilate into this new culture," She told her.

"Well part of you assimilating is learning when to play a little, so thirty minutes holodeck 1." Seven nodded. Kathryn grinned and practically skipped out of Astrometrics but controlled herself. She went back to her ready room and finished the last bit of her work for the day before going to change.

"You have the deck Chakotay, I'll be in holodeck 1 if you need me ."

"Of course Captain." She nodded and got into the lift. She stopped at her quarters first and changed clothes picking up her laser and putting her badge on. She arrived just minutes ahead of Seven. She greedily thought about Seven in that outfit with her hair down. How easy it would be to run her fingers through it. She didn't spend much time fantasizing as Seven had begun the game, she hadn't even notice herself consent to start or get into position.

"You are very good at this game Captain," Seven told her. For once Kathryn had simply been too distracted and Seven had won. At least now she didn't have to argue with Seven about patience and other stuff.

"Thank you Seven, you know you really give me a run for my money yourself." She patted her neck with a towel as she thought about getting in the sonic shower.

"This was fun," Seven told her. She smiled at Seven, who attempted a smiled back.

"I quite agree Seven, I haven't found many good players among the crew." Seven suddenly got quite serious as if she had made up her mind to say something to Kathryn.

"Captain there is a matter I have been meaning to speak with you about."

"Oh?" Kathryn stood watching Seven as she continued to pat the sweat off her skin. Seven was quiet. "Well what is it Seven, you know you can tell me anything."

"When I'm around you…." She stopped and began to pace as if she couldn't find the words to express what she was thinking.

"Take your time Seven." Seven merely nodded and came to a stop in front of Kathryn.

"I am experiencing strange emotions I am not familiar with," Seven told her. Kathryn seemed to relax a little then, Seven had gone years without feeling any emotions it was better she learned to express them, she was even more proud that Seven was coming to her to talk about them.

"Like what?" She asked her.

"I keep experiencing a burning in my abdomen it seems consistent in correlation with your touch, your voice, even just the sight of you!" Kathryn was instantly taken aback.

"Oh?"

"I could not explain to the doctor my affliction and he insists nothing is wrong with me. I thought perhaps that you have had a similar experience and would better be able to explain to the doctor or perhaps he is malfunctioning."

"Oh Seven I'm still not quite sure what it is you're talking about."

"I get all tingly and hot it's not painful, but perhaps it will develop to that."

"I think I know what you're talking about Seven, but I can't be sure until I do something."

"I will do whatever it is you need me to do."

"Hold still." Seven did so as Kathryn moved forward before she could even think the act through and brushed her lips lightly against Seven's and then pressed their lips together.

"Is that the feeling?" Kathryn asked. "Or do you get it when I do this?" She returned her lips to Seven's and this time she managed to get her lips to part, but she decided against putting her tongue in her mouth she was already on dangerous ground. She felt Seven go nearly limp in her arms.

"The second one gave me a more intense feeling afterward of what I have been feeling yes."

"Seven you're attracted to me romantically."

"Romantically?"

"Love, Seven, sex it's what you want."

"Ahhh mating, the doctor explained mating to me and it did not involve two women." She rotated her shoulders and put her arms behind her back nervously. "I was not aware that two women could produce a child." Kathryn smiled.

"Seven, two women can be together, but they cannot produce a child the same as two men can be together but not produce a child. It's perfect natural what you're feeling."

"I do not believe that this is something I understand."

"Just understand this." Kathryn moved forward and kissed Seven again this time encouraging Seven to kiss back and let her hands roam Kathryn's body thoroughly in her opinion. Kathryn wasted no time in running her hand over Seven's breast to her delight she could already feel her nipple rising to greet her to beckon her.

"Captain, Seven we're all waiting for you at the party," Chakotay said over the intercom. They both pulled away with a start. Kathryn was simply ready to throttle Chakotay. "Captain, Seven?" She pressed her badge before they got worried.

"We'll be right there Chakotay we just finished our game." She pressed her badge again. Seven was already walking out of the holodeck. If there was something to kick Kathryn would have done so as she followed her out. She went back to her room and took a high pitched sonic shower. She dressed in a lovely white outfit she hadn't worn since an earlier party.

"Captain you made it now this party is really under way," Neelix greeted.

"Yes Neelix and a lovely job you've done as always." She found the flute of champagne she was looking for and began to mingle, but was really sticking herself in a corner so she could watch Seven who was glued to the doctor's side. She watched her trying a little more mingle with others as well. Eventually she worked her way around behind Seven.

"Well Seven you have to talk about what they're talking about, you can't just interrupt and hope for the best. No you have to say something worthwhile gain their attention." Seven looked thoroughly uneasy as her eyes scanned the room. No doubt looking for her Kathryn thought. Seven turned only briefly as if looking for more to eat, but only found Kathryn who gave her a look that promised more pleasure later. Kathryn walked over to Tom and B'Elanna. Now that she knew Seven wanted her who was to say it was wrong to throw out the necessary lines to see if Seven kept responding.

"You know Captain I play I a much better game of velocity than Seven," Paris joked.

"Oh and why is that Mr. Paris?" Kathryn asked. She liked Tom Paris if there was ever a time she needed a laugh she knew to go straight to him.

"You see I have this neat falling trick and missing shots." Kathryn chuckled.

"He's not that bad Captain," B'Elanna laughed. "He's worse." Kathryn laughed some more as she caught up with them about their relationship and the ship. It wasn't often they just talked informally.

"Is it just me or does Seven keep staring over here?" Paris asked taking a gulp of his drink.

"I'm sure she's just trying to figure out the best way to approach you," Kathryn told him as she lifted her drink and watched Seven seductively as she did so. Seven responded in kind. Luckily for them Paris wasn't looking as he grabbed something off of a tray.

"Oh well that's a valid reason," Paris mumbled B'Elanna excused herself to go talk to Kim.

"Yes, excuse me I'm going to go talk to her, build her confidence." Paris nodded as he turned back to the tray.

"How are you enjoying the Party so far Seven?" Kathryn asked her.

"The doctor has me putting into practice our lessons."

"And how is that going."

"Well enough Captain, I am getting better at finding topics."

"You know Seven, I'm pretty bored, how about we return to my quarters for a game of kadis kot." Seven hesitated and Kathryn saw she was about to refuse. "Please I insist we can slip out now while Neelix is distracted." She started out quickly and knowing Seven she knew she would follow it was a habit of hers. They managed to slip out as more people slipped in. They returned to the Captain's quarters.

"Captain perhaps this is not a good night for Kadis-kot…"

"Would you rather we play kal-toh?" Kathryn asked knowing she had no interest in it.

"Captain…" Seven started. She took Seven by the hand and stroked it gently.

"All right perhaps I should just be straight forward with you." She gently released her hand and sat down. Seven continued to stand. "Seven please sit down, it's easier to look at you if we're level."

"I'm sorry I did not realize my standing caused you pain…" Seven began. Kathryn held up her hand.

"It's not about pain Seven, when you sit it's more relaxing and easier to have a conversation with someone. It makes it more personal." Seven nodded. "Now today in the holodeck…."

"I am simply malfunctioning Captain, I will have the doctor fix it tomorrow."

"Seven, I told you it's not a malfunction it is a normal human process to be attracted to someone, I feel the same way about you."

"It's contagious?" Seven asked. She looked thoroughly confused. Kathryn sighed and picked up a pad. She did something on it before she handed it to Seven. "I understand now. Well Captain your attempts at seduction these last few months whilst not being futile were highly inefficient. Remove your clothing we shall copulate immediately." Kathryn nearly grinned as Seven stood up. There was something to say about lusting after an ex-borg drone, once she understood what she wanted she intended to have it and Kathryn intended to give it to her. Kathryn stood too.

"Making Love Seven…we call it making love." Seven raised an eyebrow at Kathryn making her wet between her legs.

"Very well Captain please remove your clothing and we shall proceed with….making love." Kathryn chuckled a little as Seven headed for her bed.

"No, Seven if we're going to make love, we're going to do it my way." She walked forward and gently pressed her lips against those of the ex-borg. Seven was just as responsive as she had been in the holodeck if not more. Kathryn broke the kiss and immediately moved her lips to Seven's neck. Her right hand came up behind her and stroked the small of Seven's back while her left gently found Seven's hair clip and sent her hair cascading down her neck. Kathryn pulled back for a moment and ran her fingers through the beautiful hair.

"You are absolutely gorgeous," Kathryn breathed.

"You are beautiful too Captain." Kathryn found herself becoming wetter hearing the breathless way she said Captain. Never had the title been sexier. "Captain I am unfamiliar with how we will copulate…make love." Kathryn smiled.

"First we start by removing each other's clothes."

"I do not comprehend; you are capable of removing your own clothing."

"So are you Seven, but that's not the point. The point is to act out the fantasy that's been running through my head for ages and that involves me undressing you and vice versa."

"I will indulge your fantasy than Captain." Kathryn nodded. She began to undress Seven unzipping her body suit she easily pulled the stretchy material off her shoulder as she stood behind Seven delicately kissing her shoulder.

"Seven relax just let yourself feel my touch and your emotions." Kathryn pulled Seven back into her body molding her form against her own.

"I am experiencing a wetness Captain, I think a malfunction." Kathryn smiled.

"Seven you're not malfunctioning that is an appropriate response." Kathryn had moved the bodysuit down to her waist and was now gently cupping a breast in each hand she moved her thumb over Seven's nipples. A gasp of pleasure escaped her lips as Kathryn began to kiss on her neck and her breathing picked up even more heavily. Seven's gasping and heavy breathing turned to small moans. She had never felt anything like this before and Kathryn knew it wouldn't stop here it couldn't stop here. They had gone too far and she didn't want to go back.

Kathryn's right hand began to move down to Seven's clit. Kathryn wasted no time she wanted to feel Seven's wetness on her fingers. She wanted to taste her juices. Slowly she stroked her thighs first using her leg to part Seven's legs. It didn't take her long to find Seven's pleasure center she began to stroke it lightly letting Seven get use to her touch. As soon as she touched her Seven gave a loud moan of pleasure and a shiver ran through her body.

"Captain it would be more efficient if you would lift my leg on a bed or stool…" Seven stated. Kathryn turned her around.

"Seven this isn't about efficiency this is about love and pleasure." Kathryn pulled her hand away and pushed Seven onto the bed. "I've been waiting to teach you this all day." The last bit Kathryn had whispered in Seven's ear. Seven watched her as she claimed her nipple in her mouth making moan as she bit down on it gently. Kathryn kissed her way down using her hands to remove the rest of Seven's body suit she exposed her center. How many times had she dreamed of eating Seven, tasting Seven. What did an ex-borg drone taste like no one knew and Kathryn intended to know. She kissed and licked her way along Seven's thigh teasing using her fingers to lightly brush over her clit and around her entrance.

"Captain you are torturing me," Seven told her. Kathryn was no longer listening to her though. She had denied herself long enough. She pulled Seven a little closer to her before she lowered her head towards Seven's clit. "Captain what are you do…." Seven didn't finish as her words became moans.

Kathryn licked lightly at first over the tip of clit, her reaction was immediate and just what she wanted to hear. Seven's juices tasted so good on her tongue she simply had to have more as she licked a little more firmly this time sucking on her clit, her tongue working circles around. While she sucked the juices from clit very gently she pushed one finger inside Seven, she dared not go further now, not now.

"AAAHH…" Seven moaned. "C…c….cap…." Her words were lost inside her moans as Kathryn applied pressure to her clit firmly with her lips before flicking her tongue over the tip quickly. It didn't take long for the waves of an orgasm to overtake Seven. Kathryn enjoyed ever shudder of her body of pleasure as she continued to suck up all of Seven's juices. When it ended she pulled her finger out and sucked the juices off her finger before crawling up and kissing Seven.

After a few moments Seven began to undress Kathryn there were no words needed. They both knew what was going to happen next and they both longed for it. Kathryn gave Seven more than enough help until they were both naked. She marveled at the feel of Seven's soft skin against hers as their legs intertwined.

"I want to learn more," Seven whispered. She bent down and kissed Kathryn again. Kathryn was more than happy to teach her more as Seven began to nibble on her ear lobe and than her neck and finally her very lonely nipples. She almost could believe the pleasure she was receiving was coming from the ex-drone, she had never thought this fantasy would come true.

"Oooh," Kathryn moaned as Seven's hand began to stroke her clit. Kathryn's voice got high as she gasped and moaned, but she did't come.

"You want to learn let me teach you something new." Kathryn adjusted Seven's position on top of her so that their clits were now touching. Kathryn put her hands on Seven's hips and moved them and they both moaned at the same time as their clits rubbed together.

"Ahhh."

"Oooh….Seven." Seven got the idea and began to move her hips on her own. It wasn't long before they were both locked in an embrace Kathryn pushing one finger inside of Seven and Seven pumping three fingers inside of Janeway.

"I'm….I'm…" Seven couldn't find the words she was looking for, so she said the closest thing she could to describe what she was feeling. "I'm coming." Kathryn opened her eyes as she could feel her release coming as well.

"Don't fight it," She moaned in Seven's ear and she could feel her get wetter at her words. They were just coming when Chakotay's voice rang over the intercom.

"Captain, where did you go?" Kathryn moaned as Seven came in her ear and then she heard Chakotay too and in her shock she began to assimilate Kathryn. She gasped as their pleasure increased as they shared each other's orgasm. They lay there for quite some time breathing hard, Kathryn could already feel the nanoprobes working on her system, but she wanted to just lay here next to Seven. The sound of Chakotay's voice was drowned out by Seven's thoughts. She was thinking about what they had just done and when they would do it again.

"I can hear you," Kathryn realized.

"Yes," Seven replied. "I should get you to sick bay before you start sending a signal to the borg."

"Yes." Seven got up and dressed first trying to act like nothing had happened, but Kathryn knew on the inside things were quite different. She was still confused, but she had no intention of giving up this new found pleasure and neither did she. She helped Kathryn dress before they both walked to sickbay. The doctor was fortunately able to take out the borg implants that were now forming in Kathryn's system, but a special connection remained in their minds.

"If you're well Captain there is something I've been meaning to try if I may." Kathryn looked up from her place on her bed. She had been resting for a day or two and she was grateful for the rest.

"By all means," Kathryn told her.

"I want to eat your pussy."

Meanwhile outside of the Captain's quarters.

"Let's go Commander," Tuvok told him pulling him towards the bridge as low moans vibrated through the corridor.


End file.
